Dead heart, Swollen eyes
by BarbieCannibal
Summary: Marshall and Prince Gumball havent always been so distant, can they get back to where things once were? Slow relationship build up, rated M for now as later on will develop into smut and adult language GUMLEE FANFIC
1. ChapterOne

"I'll take.. that one and some new strings for my bass, thanks again Wizard Bill!" Flipping his ivory hair back out of his eyes with the slightest smile smeared on his face. His voice sounded like a beautiful melody, anything he said just flowed together perfectly. Marshall turned his red boots around heading for the door in a hurry to quickly get back to fix his bass. Though getting to Magic Bill's Music Shop was a pain getting home was the easy part. The vampire spread his wings as he leaped to glide threw the air. He couldn't help but close his eyes and soak in how wonderful the weather was today, a gentle breeze that played threw his hair, dark overcast skies that gave him shade from the bright sun, and the perfect fall temperature where you only need a sweater to keep warm.

Marshall slowly opened his eyes as he landed with grace in front of his cave. Moving his hips front to back stretching from the long journey he peered in the damp cave to see his cosy home. He tugged on his grey sweatshirt sleeves to hid his hands as he approached his little safe haven. The king flung his front door open quickly turned to his dark kitchen to flick the lights on. He carefully placed down the recent purchases on his table rummaging threw the bag trying to find the new strings. "Alright. Now where did I leave my-"

"Bass?" The voice was beautiful and proper. Marshall slowly raised his head letting out a large sigh as he lifted his head facing the ceiling squeezing his eyes shut.

"Wow, it must really be my lucky day huh?" Sarcasm filled the air as the words came out of his mouth. The undead man fixed his eyes back down to the brown bag with his new possessions.

"Marshall, I just.. I really wanted to-"

"Talk?" cutting off from the other from responding anything else. His voice was filled with irritation and anger. "Don't worry your highness, i haven't forgot about our last 'talk'." Marshall violently whipping his body around to face the one and only Prince Gumball.

As usual, perfection, everything about him screamed clean and sweet. The crimson eyed monster was taken back by his attire, not the usual princely suit but instead replaced with a bubbly pink sweater and pair of navy jeans. He looked.. sad? No, why would he have to be sad? He had everything and anything he could ever want. Possibly it was just shadows making him look that way, as he awkwardly stood half way threw the open concept living room and kitchen area. The sugary man let out a large sigh as he approached a little closer.

"It's been 5 or 6 years Marshall, I wanted to apologize.. I've been thinking a lot, I was too mean to you and didn't take your feelings into count." His voice was shaken and almost sounded in distress. Marshall watched as Gumball raked threw his slightly messy gummy hair around as if being here in front of him was hard. "Marshall I would truly appreciate it if-"

"Enough gum butt." Full of rage the older man interrupted the younger. "How dare you not only break into my house but also come to ask me for a favour?? Remember who's heart you broke." His voice matched his eyes as they grew with fury. The crimson glowing eyes stared right threw the other mans. Marshall watched as Bubba was taken back by the response but never took his eyes off him.

"Please marsh-" Prince Gumball pleaded as he stared helplessly into the memorizing red medallion eyes.

"LEAVE." The growl was loud you would swear the cave shook with fear. Marshall watched as the other scrambled to his feet dashing for the door.

"i...m so.. sor-ry" Was all the prince could make out between the sobs before slamming the front door shut.

Letting out a blood curling yell the vampire slumped himself down on the couch throwing his hands in his face. His anger quickly turned to pain as the tears started escaping threw this hands and rolling down his face. Why did he have to come today? He had 5 years to apologize why did it take him this long to explain what happened? Releasing his face from his hands he swung his head back on the stiff couch reliving that day.

_ Flash Back_

_ *-~ Wwwoooooosh!- Marshall flew straight threw the opened window at the Candy Kingdom. While gliding threw the room papers flew off of the prince's desk as the older man laid seductively on the bed waiting to be greeted by the other._

_"Marshall lee!" the pink hair man shrieked while standing up trying to collect his papers as they started to fall from the gust of wind to the ground. Letting out a heavy sigh after all the research papers have been collected turned to face the demon. "Not going to help me gather up anything are you?" His voice was filled with annoyance_

_"Just looked to darn cute bending over." Marshall said smoothly as he seated in a upright position without taking his eyes off of his lover. He reached over grabbing the gummy man by the waist pulling him in closer and in a lower whisper, "Come sit on my lap and tell me how bad I am."_

_ Gumball with fiery in his eyes "That's quite enough." In a demanding stern voice. "You need to leave." The younger man turned his back on the raven haired man to put down his research on the desk in a clean tidy pile._

_Marshall stood up dumbfounded by the response, Gumball has never talked to him like this or at least not for the duration of there relationship. He quickly pulled himself off of the bed and put his hand softly onto his boyfriend's shoulder. "Gummy did I do something to make you-" But was cut off by the price swaying the undead hand away._

_"This is too much, you and I, It's time we call things off. You knew from the start this wasn't forever and how wrong it is for us to be together. No one will ever accept us so why should I?" Gumball explained as he turned around to face the tear stained king. The pink man kept his ground after losing his cool in front of the man he used to love._

_Marshall violently shook his head "No you don't mean that! You're just having a bad day. I know you love me!" His voice was growling looking for any answers he could get. Eyes wide starting to glow with anticipation hoping this isn't how they end._

_"That's just it Marshall. How could I ever love you." His voice was so low it barely passed on as a mumble. The undead man heard every hateful word. Gumball closed his eyes before speaking again. "Do us both a favour and leave." _

_With pain in his heart, tears streaming down his face and clenched teeth. He dashed threw the already opened window causing another gush of wind fly threw the room. ~-*_

"It's been 5 years.." Laughing to himself as he swayed his hands over his face hiding the tears. _What could he possibly want to talk about? He did what he asked.. or did he want him to leave Aaa all together?_ All these thoughts running threw his head was making him sick. "Okay Bubba, I get it…" In a defeated sigh he picked himself off the couch and took a glance around his room.

—————————Author here ~*

If the grammar sucks completely sorry!

Been thinking of this story for awhile and would like to get in as many chapters as i possibly can (feedback dependant) Let me know what you think!


	2. ChapterTwo

"Your highness?" Peppermint maid asked with a concerned look on her face. "You haven't been keeping up with your royal duties lately and the kingdom is becoming worried." She only wanted the best for him, she hate to meddle in such a situation but the kingdom needed him.

Looking over to the large lump laying under the covers in the darkly lit room came a weak voice "give me a few minutes pep's…" As the door closed shut he emerged from the wrinkled blankets. His hair was in tangles, his clothing looked days old and the air smelled of something fresh. The prince rubbed his hands over his face trying to forget what happened. The guilt was eating at him, he knew he left because of what he has said.

_The day after he went to go see the raven hair man, Bubba decided to go back and see if he would let him talk. As he approached up to the vampires home with a light tap on the door, it creaked open. Gumball called out to see if anyone was home, but once he turned on the lights, it was clear no one lived here anymore. In a frantic state the pink hair man searched all over Aaa. No one has seen or heard from him in days. It's been weeks since his last search, he didn't want to give up but deep down he had, because It was his fault._

Prince Gumball threw his hands down away from his face and with a loud shout over the frustration and guilt. "Fuck." Tears streamed down his face as he cursed to himself. The pink man finally stood up although his guilt weighed heavily on him. He got himself dressed looking as proper as he could combing his hair perfectly Into place. The prince walked up to the door with a heavy sigh lifting his hand on the door knob. With a turn of his wrist he threw on the best smile walking into the brightly lit hallway.

~~~~~~

It has been months since Marshall's disappearance, all search attempts have come up with nothing. Even the fearless Fiona just could not find him. Gumball has noticed quite the change in attitude with the young fighter even her clothing was different. The young woman no longer hid her beautiful golden hair in a hat, dark navy jeans with holes, and her shirt had some sort of brand that Bubba was unfamiliar with. It was close to the end of the day when Fionna and Cake usually come by with reports. The Prince no longer wept for the older man, instead he was angry. _'How dare he leave without even saying a word to anybody! This must just be a publicity act.'_ He thought to himself with disgust. Lost in thought staring blankly at his walls, he was disturbed by shrieks.

"GUMBALL!" The blonde teen yelled partly out of breath "Gumball I have news!" She ran up to the dazed prince huffing trying to catch her breath from running threw the whole kingdom.

"Fionna please remember this is a kingdom, keep your voice down." Demanding the young warrior in a soft stern voice. "Now please, tell me what have you found?" His voice couldn't of cared less.

"E-evidence of M..marshall!" Still catching her breathe, leans up looking Gumball straight in the eyes before grabbing his arms. "Evidence! Can you at least look a little excited?!" The teen was growing upset with the lack of expressions from the other.

"Remember where you are and who I am. I understand everyone deals with change differently but I will not put up with these charades." The older man ordered as he nearly ripped himself away from her strong grip. "Now if you excuse me, I am done for the day, you can continue your wild goose chase because as far as i am aware he left us." His voice almost came off shakey but definitely filled with pain and anger.

"Marshall Lee was right about you! Nothing but a wad who only ever cares about his palace!" Fionna shouted while violently whipping her hair as she turned around to storm out of the kingdom.

The prince walked over to his sleeping chambers, locked the door and slumped down to the ground. "Could It just be a coincidence? Or is he really…" In a silent mumble towards himself. Picking himself off the floor getting ready for bed.

~~~

It's been years since any news has risen from the one piece of evidence Fionna has found. Over the years Gumball's anger slowly disappeared, every day got easier as they came along, he was getting back Into the norm. The blonde adventurous started coming by again, same bratty attitude unfortunately but It was nice to have company. It was a busy day today which was completely welcomed by the prince. Today marked the day the vampire had left. His busy work load definitely help distract him from thinking about it until he crawled into bed. The pink haired man laid In bed for what felt like hours tossing and turning thinking about the raven haired man. Gumball laid on his side starting out the large balcony starring Into the bright beautiful moon. It helped him relax a little which is exactly what he needed. Slowly the prince started to close his eyes.

"AaaHHhh!" Gumball sat straight up in a panic. Grabbing his chest trying to relax himself from his horrible dream he fell right back down into his fluffy pillow with his eyes firmly shut. The man rolled over with a sigh to get one last glimpse of the moon before hopefully sleeping threw the rest of the night. Something was there. Sheer terror spread all across his body as he tried to make out what was in front of him. A tall figure with glowing crimson eyes with little tints of cyan in the middle?

"Marshall..?" The prince's voice was so low it would barely pass as a whisper. Those eyes just kept starring back right at him. Gumball felt hypnotized in them, feeling relievered but terrified all at the same time lost in a trance. "Mar-" before he could say another word the figure moved closer and closer till it was standing right beside his bed. "Please say something!" Gumball kept his voice low enough so peppermint maid wouldn't hear scaring off what may be the lost Vampire King.

The glowing eyes leaned down as he felt the others breath on his face, the prince still couldn't make out the facial features. "Gumball.. I need you to know-" The voice was as delicate as a rose and hypnotizing as a siren. Gumball needed to hear more but the man was cut off by the sound of a creaky door opening.

"Your highness! Is everything okay? I heard a loud yell come from your direction." Peppermint maid asked full of concern looking over to the sleepy Prince as he shot right up into a sitting position.

"Yes yes, just had a bad dream. Please go back to bed peps, sorry for waking you." Gumball's response was quick, he wanted her to leave as soon as possible in hoping the other man would still be there and get a glimpse of his face to see if it was truly Marshall. He watched as the door slowly closed behind the candy maid and furiously turned his head looking for any idea of who that person may have been. To his dismay, he was gone. The sleepy prince rose from his bed frantically searching for him with no success.

Letting out a surrendering sigh he flopped his bed back clenching his eyes shut "If you're still here please come out." He whispered in the dark with defeat. Hearing a low scruffle on the floor Gumball fixed his sight in the direction of the sound. Glowing red with a beautiful cyan in the middle was starring right back at him. Closer than before, some facial features reflected on his face from the moon light. _Marshall..he could recognize that beautiful raven hair, pale blue skin and his signature smirk anywhere _"Marsh-"

"Shh.. Sh.." The king hushed the younger man his voice just like velvet as before. "I'm back gummy, Im not going anywhere this time." Marshall's eyes glowed more fierce than before as he spat every word out. '_What does he mean by that? Why does he sound so hostile?' _Gumball pondered but never taking his eyes off the King. There was a long silent moment between the two previous lovers before Marshall broke the peace. "Nothing to say? Fuck gumbutt to think you would at least have something to say." His voice was intimidating, he was definitely mad at him but for what?

"You left me! You left everyone! If anyone is to be mad I believe it should be me!" The half asleep prince yelled lowly not to disturb anyone in the palace.

"Typical Bubba.." The older man said slyly as he touched his shoulder dragging his hand from one side to the other before grabbing both his arms with force. Gumball felt like the demon was peering into his soul. "Everything Is always someone else's fault.. isn't It!" Marshall started to grind his teeth.

"Marshall Lee, please!" Bubba pleaded as he couldn't handle it anymore his arms felt like they were on fire. "Marsh…all… p..lea..s-" Gumball tried your break free as hard as he could, the more he struggled the deaper the kings nails dug into the pink flesh. The candy prince held on as long as he could before passing out from the pain in his arms.


	3. Chapter3

Sigh* Over on the just freshly moved in furniture sat the Vampire King. It has been a few days since his return but already arrange everything in his home back to the way it was. Marshall Lee let out another sigh as he sat firmly planted on the dark sofa. He tossed his pale cold hands threw his hair so they were no longer covering his eyes. In a low chuckle to himself he opened his mouth "Let the games begin, Gumball."

Gumball's POV~

"Oh.. is that so?" Gumball asked in genuine curiosity.

"Yes sir, do you wish to continue watching?" Peppermint maid was never one to go against the Prince's decisions no matter how bizarre. How ever she has noticed a change since the King has made a reappearance a few weeks ago. Her master has become more strict, observant and angry. He allowed Fionna to come by in the beginning to get news but after the last visit he has banished her from coming back. Bubba hasn't told anyone why and just to follow orders.

"No that is plenty, call off everyone. I have received all the data I need." The young prince never took his eyes off the window standing with his hands folded behind his back. "You may leave now."

The candy maid took her leave gently closing the door behind her leaving his highness alone in the study. Gumball waited for the clicking of her feet to disappear before making any movements. He lifted his pink fist up against the window in a heat of rage while letting out a terrible yell. Releasing his hand off of the glass moving towards his desk sliding the perfectly placed items on the ground without care. Gripping the ends of his desk digging the perfectly cut nails into the wood.

"Why?!" letting out a heart wrenching yell as he slumped down into the dusty rose office chair. Quickly the anger turned into agony. "Why are you doing this?" In a low whisper the prince began to tear.

Since the first day Gumball has seen his former lover he sent people to go check if he had really come back. After it has been confirmed he pondered why he hasn't come by to say what made him leave in the beginning. As the days came along the only news reported was that he and Fionna had been spending a lot of time together. At first he thought nothing about it, they were friends before and still are or so he thought. Occasionally the young warrior would come by giving updates about Marshall, which he truly appreciated till her last visit. The last visit he had with the blonde woman was all he could take when she revealed they had a kiss.

_"Gumball you will never believe what just happened!" Fionna came running up to the pink prince face flushed to the same colour as him. Her face was full of excitement, but gave Gumball a slight feel of dread._

_"Oh hey Fionna! Glad to see you have moderately became the same bubbly happy go lucky girl I remember." He was sincere, he truly was happy to see his friend slowly coming back. However in his mind he knew the news she brought only benefitted the one, leaving the other hurt._

_"Yeah! It's all thanks to Marshy!" Fionna flushed again as she spoke of his name._

_What did she just say? I must of heard this wrong one hundred percent. "You mean Marshall Lee right?" _

_Letting out a awkward giggle hand reaching behind her golden hair, fidgeting the strands along her fingers looking away from Gumball's gaze spoke softly. "Ah.. haha.. Yea that's what I meant.."_

_There was a long silence before either of them spoke a word, Fionna broke the silence first "Are you not going to ask me what my special exciting news is?!" _

_Gumball swallowed hard turning to look out the window silently asked "What is your news Fionna.." At this point he knew.. but he didn't know what he would do when she said it out loud._

_In a low giddy embarrassed voice fionna spoke softly. "Well, since you wanna know." Gumball's hand started to shake with anger as she spoke. "Marshy and I kissed-" The prince stopped listening after he heard those words. She used his nickname once again, the first time was definitely no accident. Gumball tried to swallow the tears and frustration down as Fionna continued to babble on. "-what do you think Bubba? Do you think he wants me to be his girl-" _

_"That's quite enough Fionna." Gumball rudely cut off the young woman from her excitement. "You should be more lady like. Going around kissing boys? Do you not have any decency for yourself?" His words were harsh, his glare was equally as terrifying._

_"OhHhhhHhhhh." The blonde teen said with a sarcastic tone completely changing her attitude to hatred. "Now that someone else sees me as a woman that I am, you want me now too huh." Her face flushed as she spoke louder with more passion. "Sorry to break it to you, but you lost your chance. Marshall and I will be a couple, you will just have to accept it."_

_Gumball reached his breaking point, he began to laugh maliciously turning away from the window to stare down his 'friend' "Fine. I don't accept it." Bubba has never revealed this side of himself. Just as scary as the Vampire King himself. "Banana Gaurds! Please escort this hoodlum out of my palace." _

_"No need!" Fionna spat back at the prince, she twirled around and stormed out of the Candy palace._

The prince grabbed fistfuls of his hair leaning towards his knees in the comfortable wheely chair. Looking back at his last interaction with both Marshall and Fionna he tried to figure how it got to this point. Gumball went to see the undead man to apologize before he disappeared, maybe even start from scratch. With Fionna he already knew why they fell out. He was despicable to her, she was just excited, no one knew of the past relationship except the two of them.

What made Gumball so distraught was how they formed into a couple. Fionna's new look matched Marshall's but he never showed that kind of interest in her before. What changed his mind? The recent news he received from the banana private eyes brought to him that they have proposed to go steady. They even added that both looked very joyful and shared a kiss while Fionna leaped into his arms screaming yes.

Releasing his hair from the tight grasp peering over the now destructed room letting out a silent weep.


	4. Chapter4

Her hair smelled like honey as the beautiful woman threw her hands around his neck giving him a tender kiss on the lips. He held onto his blonde girlfriend by her waist pulling her into an embrace. Her body was slender and fit perfectly against his.

"You have made me the happiest girl in all of Aaa!" Fionna screamed into the King's ear full of excitement..

"Must be, practically yelling right into my ear." Marshall said half teasingly. She was loud, not just from excitement, but everything. Everything she did was loud, her talk, walking and worst of all eating. If Marshall could eat the food she does he would mock the same way that she eats. "Come on, let's go back to the treehouse." Marshall proposed as he watched the sun slowly creep up from the mountains in the distance.

"You're probably right, I can't wait to share the great news with Cake!" Fionna cheerfully agreed before throwing her body onto Marshall proposing he carry her back. She was always needy for attention like this. She wanted to be a princess just like other girls even though she tries to pass off as a tomboy.

The Undead man silently groaned to himself silently so the adventurous wouldn't hear. Carefully picking her up bridal position as they started to make there way back. Marshall kept peaking in the corner of his eyes watching the banana men leave. Once they were out of sight he moved his hands sending the blonde petite woman into the tall grass. "Whoops sorry, guess my arms gave out from all the weight." In a teasing tone as he leaned down to face the bright blue eyes.

Fionna's face flashed a cherry red before she began to speak "Marshall.. what are you doing?" Her eyes widened as she seductively moved her body, brushing her hands over her breasts down to her lower region.

Marshall began to glow red, he has never seen this side of Fionna and left him a little baffled. She watched as she would lightly move her hands up and down her whole body. He would be lieing if he said it wasn't tempting. "Fionna I-"

The blonde woman grabbed her boyfriend's hand pushing them against her shirt where her bra was laying, and with her other hand pulled Marshall in for a deep kiss. As the kiss deepened Fionna let out a small moan grinding her lower body against his leg letting her arms loosely wrap around his back.

Marshall was left stunned in the kiss and actions made by his new partner. His plan was beginning to fail. It has been so long since he has been kissed so passionately. He craved more losing himself into his temptations. Pulling away from the kiss his eyes began to glow bright ruby red. Looking down at the woman underneath him as she laid there slowly reaching to lift her own shirt up. The vampire let out a small growl as he smashed his lips into hers. Marshall slid his hands under Fionna's cheesy off brand t-shirt to reach up to her bra.

Fionna let out a quick gasp as things became more heated sending Marshall into a frenzy reaching up grabbing her by the hair. His other hand viscously played around her areola still feeding into the passionate kiss. "Mar…shall… please… mo..re.." The blonde woman let out pleading between breaks of tongue wrestling. "Be my first."

Marshall stopped dead in his tracks once the realization hit him and what he was truly doing. He stumbled pulling himself off of her smacking himself in the face leaving a bright red mark. _This was not supposed to happen, how did I lose this much control?_He began to think to himself looking down at the confused girl as she tried to hide her embarrassment slowly fixing her attire avoiding eye contact with the vampire.

"Oh please," that voice sounded so similar. "Don't stop on my account." Marshall turned around to see the prince of the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball. His face wore a tight stern look of disappointment and disgust. Deep down Marshall felt the same with himself.

"Don't flatter yourself, highness." The pale blue man spoke sarcastically starring down the candy man. "I only stopped because I thought how unfair it is to my girlfriend to lose her virginity while someone she used to love watched." He felt proud, this wasn't supposed to happen but it worked out to his favour. He watched as the Prince almost lost his composure before turning around leaving. Quietly snickering to himself knowing full well he ruined his night. Marshall knew deep down he will have to control himself better before this happens again though.

Fionna jolted straight off the grassy ground chasing after the Pink Prince hoping to explain herself. "Bubba wait! Let me explain!" Her voice was uneasy, Marshall slumped as he watched her run towards him. She still loved him even if she was about to give him her cherry.

"Gumball please!" She cried pleading him to stop.

"Fionna enough." His voice was fierce, even shocking the vampire a little as he silently moved closer to hear what he had to say. "Glad to see you took my advice."

"No one is ever in this area! What are you even doing over here so early to begin with anyways!" Marshall sighed as Fionna tried to spin this off onto another person, one of his biggest pet peeves, but she did it far to often.

"I came to congratulate both of you in your new relationship, but as I came closer I could see you were already celebrating." Gumball's eyes turned to face the ruby eyed man shaking his head in disbelief. " I will leave so you both can finish." The gummy man continued moving forward towards the kingdom before he was out of distance. Fionna fell to her knees weeping as he left.

"Why are you crying, you should be mad that he spoke to you that way." Marshall spoke questioning why she would be upset. The way he spoke to her was out of his usual character, was he already starting to affect the perfect prince?

"You don't get it.. do you?!" She spat right into his face tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm going home Marshall.. i'll talk to you later.." Fionna picked herself off the floor as she made her way home. She turned her head to see if he had tried to stop her, but to her dismay Marshall was turned facing towards the Candy Kingdom.

The undead man turned slightly from his gaze as he watched his new girlfriend mop home still sobbing. He let out a yell of frustration. This isn't how it is supposed to work yelling at himself. He needs Fionna to be with him for awhile longer, to make his play on the prince. However the adventurous has grown and become a woman with needs with a whole new attitude. Worst of all he wasn't attracted to her, she was just a pawn in his play that he knew he would later regret but will beg for forgiveness later.

Looking over the mountain tips he could see sunlight trying to sneak past the top. "Shit…" muttering to himself as he quickly fled to his safe haven in the cave.


End file.
